


I love her(Tim)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [29]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Blood and Injury, Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Caretaking, Crying Tim Drake, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Bro Dick Grayson, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Hurt Damian Wayne, Injury, Major Character Injury, Pain, Painkillers, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Tim Drake, Shock, Swearing, This Is STUPID, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Deserves Better, Tim Drake Feels, Tim Drake Needs Help, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N is never leaving the house again....
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Reader
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Kudos: 33





	I love her(Tim)

I went through my window to my apartment I shared with my boyfriend Tim. Bleeding , beaten up and exhausted 

"hey angel give me a sec and we can talk and hang out as soon as I finish this up.. "

"Tim where are the b-bandage's"

"in the bathroom. Why?"

"are the lights off?"

"Y/N, quit trying to freak me out"

"I'm N-not"

He turned the lights on I blinked adjusting my eye's to the light. He spit his coffee out. His face turn to shock he quickly ran to me dropping his cup 

"fuck! oh baby I'm so sorry! Are you ok?! What the hell happened to you?!Oh fuck babe. Why didn't you call me?"

"I t-tried to c-call N-nothing was w-working"

"what the hell happened to you" 

"I d-don't remember" 

I touched his hair he's so sweet Tim helped me to the couch he helped me sit down and ran off. I laid there I whinced in pain. Tim, walked in with first aid kit. I whinced fuck everything hurts 

"sorry it'll all be over soon I promise" 

He finshed cleaning my face he lifted my shirt he shut his eye's. He took my mask off. He dampened a towel slightly washing my face.

"what the hell happened to you baby" he mumbled 

He took my shirt off only warring my brawl and pants. He's so worried and upset. He carefully cleaned my wounds. I know I'm going to need stitches. He kissed me 

"this is going to hurt" 

I nodded he gave me pain meds he put a belt in my mouth. He put the needle through my wound I held back a cry. After he finshed stitching my wound he bandaged my lacerations on my arms. He helped me lay down on the couch. He took my boots off following my socks. He grabbed the the tares in my pants 

"do not" I said irritated 

"don't start with me I'll get you another now shut up and relax babe" 

I sighed fuck my arm feels broken he ripped my pants off. He took a deep breath 

"Timmy" 

He huffed "just please don't" 

He bandaged my legs he carefully picked me up carrying me to our room. He laid me down and kissed me. I'm so cold Tim grabbed his t-shirt putting it on me 

Tim's P. O. V 

I walked to the living room my blood boiling who the fuck did this?! I heard my laptop I clicked on it seeing, Dick with Damian who is lying on the couch bandaging around his arm's and legs 

-"Damian, just got here he's pretty beat is she OK stupid question " 

"start talking!" 

Dick told me Damian and Y/N we're fighting the League of assassin's. They got separated and Damian is at the Manor beat up but ok. 

"Tim I just remembered what happened we need to find D-Damian" Y/N said 

"Y/N! Shit! What the hell are you doing out of bed?!" 

I ran to her she leaned on me 

"D-Dami" 

"he's OK he's at home in bed where you should be get your ass in bed" 

I helped her back too bed I laid her down laying a blanket on her 

"don't move again" 

She gently nodded I huffed and kissed her face. I walked back to my laptop in the living room. I sat down drinking the rest of my coffee livid 

-"you alright" 

"my fucking girlfriend just walked in almost dead and you're asking me if I'm alright?!Fuck" 

-"I'm sorry Timmy. Is there anything I can do to help you guys out" 

"no look I've got to take care of Y/N I'll call you tomorrow" 

I turned it off before he could respond I started crying. Y/N, is too important to me, I love her too much to lose her. I've been through so much shit she's the only thing that's kept me going. I walked to our room seeing her sound asleep. I took a deep breath and laid in bed with her. I kissed her cheek. Y/N is never leaving the house again....


End file.
